Naruto: the soul manipulator
by narutoxhinataxkyubbi
Summary: Naruto is hit in the stomach during a beating now he can see spirits how will this turn out (paring decided but if you want harem let me know I have that planned to)
1. Chapter 1

Nxhxk : so here's another one this one has been on my mind for a while when I mean a while I mean for months and to be honest I didn't know how to start it and as I was writing it I was just making plans upon plans with this I didn't want it to be a traditional main hero gets awesome power and just beats everyone's ass no this shall be different. …I hope

Disclaimer : I don't own naruto if I did do no would have been dead soon long ago

It was happening again he was getting beaten to within a inch of his life again, they were hitting him everywhere everything hurt mainly his stomach where someone with weird white eyes poked him and it's been hurting ever since.

After an hour of the mob beating the young boy they left him hoping that no one would find him so he would die, if they had looked back they would have seen that the boy was still conscious.

Naruto our young hero moved to his back so that he could look to the sky unable to move due to the pain he felt in his body, as he looked to the sky he saw a figure that was looking straight at him and was getting closer to him.

The figure looked to be wearing an oni mask and on their left hand were prayer beads, the figure was now hovering over naruto though he couldn't see it he knew the figure was looking him up and down not know that naruto could see them.

With a big sigh the figure took off their mask to reveal a woman's face with no blemishes to be found, she had rosy cheeks and a tan color, she looked upset like she didn't want to do something (a/n: as you can clearly tell I'm not good a describing people don't bite my head off plz)

It was then that she looked at naruto in the eyes and was surprised to see that he was looking right at her ' _c-can he see me?'_ she wondered but before she could say something the hokage and some anbu jumped down to collect naruto where they then ran to the hospital, she followed them

 **At the hospital**

After many threats and almost twenty minutes of healing naruto was in a hospital bed slowly waking up from his medical induced sleep

With a groan naruto had finally woke up and looked around the white room the first thing he saw was the lady from the ally way but as he was going to say something to her the door opened revealing the hokage along with a see through woman behind him

"naruto my boy how are you feeling?" asked the hokage

In a raspy voice Naruto said "I feel better can I get some water please?" the hokage poured naruto a cup of water where he quickly drunk it, with a little cough naruto said "hey old man who's that lady behind you?"

The hokage looked behind him and saw nothing he then turned back to naruto and said "naruto there's no one behind me do you see something?"

Before naruto could answer the old leader the see through lady asked "you can see me?" naruto just nodded and asked "yea who are you lady?" the ghost in surprise said "m-my name is biwako I'm this guy's wife." She said pointing at the hokage

"you're the hokage's wife cool!" naruto exclaimed it was with that statement sarutobi froze "n-naruto who are you talking to?" asked the kage

Naruto looked at him and said "I'm talking to your wife she said her name was biwako … she called you saru-baka."

It was then that sarutobi passed out in shock as the only person who called him saru-baka was his wife as she gave him that name when they were young.

Naruto looked back to the corner of the hospital room where he had saw the lady to see if she was still there and she was but as he was going to call her she put a finger to her lips as to tell him to be quiet, naruto only nodded in understanding.

Naruto then turned back to the old man that passed out on his feet though he was keeping an eye on the corner hoping that he could talk to the lady when the Old man hokage left

Sarutobi finally woke up and was looking at naruto in wonder "alright naruto do you know how this happened being able to see the dead?" said sarutobi after composing himself

"no I don't all I know is that when I was getting beaten I got hit in the stomach by some guy with white eyes and that was it." Said naruto

"alright naruto-kun I'll look into this, but you have to stay here another day to make sure you are fully healed ok?" said/asked the hokage

Naruto just nodded and started to relax in the bed he was in and sarutobi along with the ghost of his wife walked out of the room.

Once he was sure that the hokage was gone naruto looked to the corner of the room to see the lady already walking toward him

"so who are you and why did you not want me to say anything while the old man was here?" asked naruto

" _ **well naruto-kun I am someone associated with death well actually I am death I'm the shinigami."**_ She spoke though naruto thought her voice was the most prettiest thing he has Hurd so far in his life

"s-so w-why are you here shinigami-sama is it my time?" naruto questioned with a stutter though from fear or admiration she couldn't tell.

The god in front of him smiled and said " _ **no young one it is not your time honestly you shouldn't even be able to see me right now, but anyway let me touch your head and let me look at your memories."**_ Said the shinigami

 **END**

 **Nxhxk: ok that's the end of this story let me know what you think review I will try my best to update some of these stories just be patient with me see you in the next chapter**


	2. out the hospital getting the gear

Nxhxk: Hey everyone I know I have been taking my time on these stories but I must remind you that first I'm writing this in a notebook so I won't lose it if I lose my data on my computer and second it feels better than just writing without going anywhere on the computer

Naruto: well you did update us on why it is taking so long but still it looks to me this is more popular than your other stories

Nxhxk: I knoooowww I feel soo loved but I want to let you all know that I have read your reviews and thanks for the constructive reviews so I would like to first say thank you to first, VtolxVenom for the suggestion of naruto being trained by his mom; I would like to say that I had this planned buuut when this dose come up I hope you will be happy with what I have planned. I would also like to thank, bankai777 for his suggestion for the thought of sakumo hakate for I didn't think of him when I was writing it but I do now have a plan for him when naruto gets out of the academy and is in team 7 I think you're going to like it.

Naruto: you do know you forgot your punctuations riiight

Nxhxk: did I …. oh well this isn't the actual story I'll do better later …. right? (no really guys help we with this I suck at punctuations T.T) also let's get into the story naruto do the disclaimer

Naruto: do I have to (Nxhxk nods) ugh fine NarutoxHinataXkyubbi doesn't own naruto he just owns the ideas in his head and notebook.

 **Previously**

 _"well naruto-kun I am someone associated with death well actually I am death I'm the Shinigami." She spoke though naruto thought her voice was the prettiest thing he has Hurd so far in his life_

 _"s-so w-why are you here shinigami-sama is it my time?" naruto questioned with a stutter though from fear or admiration she couldn't tell._

 _The god in front of him smiled and said, "no young one it is not your time honestly you shouldn't even be able to see me right now, but anyway let me touch your head and let me look at your memories." Said the Shinigami_

 **NOW**

"w-wait there's no need to do that." Said naruto but it was too late the Shinigami had already touched naruto's head and started to see his memories and life thus far in his short life.

After what seemed to be hours but was only five minutes the Shinigami took her hand off naruto's head but she wasn't the same calm Shinigami no she was livid with anger it was so intense that naruto started passing out from her aura.

When she noticed that naruto was passing out she calmed herself down and tried to stop naruto from passing out

"naruto I'm going to give you the tools and the power to achieve your dream to be hokage, but you won't get these gifts until you get home ok?" said the female Shinigami

"thank you shinigami-sama "said an excited naruto

"please naruto-kun call me oblivia getsuyobi (for those who want to know this means dark moon got this name from a friend of mine who took Japanese so I got help he he) now the name I just told you is my true name do not tell anyone else this name, I tell you my name because I see more than just potential in you but I shall tell you this later, now I must go there are people who need to die." said the now named Shinigami as she faded from naruto's view.

Naruto though he was excited about everything that happened he flopped back on his bed asleep as his head hit the pillow.

 **NEXT MORNING**

Naruto practically jumped out of his hospital bed when he woke up that morning ready and excited not only to get out the hospital but also to get the gifts given to him by the Shinigami he does want to call her by her name but he knows people are watching and listening. (he talks out loud from time to time remember that)

Naruto after getting dressed in his normal clothes he peeked into the hallway to try to sneak out of the hospital. He saw many people nurses and such in the hallway and majority of them was solid though he did see occasionally some transparent people, naruto tried to focus on the solid people and suddenly the transparent dead people disappeared from his vision.

' _cool if I focus enough I can make the ghost disappear from my vision, I guess it would be the same way if I want to see them but first time to get out of here'_ thought naruto

Naruto after watching the staff for ten minutes finally figured a small pattern where he can get to the staircase without being spotted.

After ducking and dodging through the hall until he made it to the stair case naruto ran down to the first floor where the lobby was so that he could shoot straight for the exit.

But just as he was going to make a break for it he was hoisted up by his shirt "naruto-kun you couldn't wait to be dismissed to run out of here?" said the one holding naruto by his shirt

Naruto looked up at the person holding him to see the nurse assigned to him the only nurse that was nice to him in his opinion "o-oh h-hi Mary-san I wasn't sneaking out if that is what you're thinking I was just stretching my legs." Said naruto

Mary just gave him a look that said that she didn't believe him "yes naruto-kun you were just stretching your legs out of the hospital before you could be dismissed from the hospital, if you must know I was just on my way to come get you the hokage said you could leave as soon as you woke I just have to sign you out ok?

Naruto just nodded ready to get out of the very white hospital ' _note to self-paint hospital orange hee-hee they shall never see it coming beside this place needs to get some color.'_ Naruto thought to himself

"naruto I know that look you better not be planning anything and if you are I better not be around to see it. "Mary said knowing the naruto prank face

Naruto just nodded and when he finally got signed out by Mary he ran out the hospital excited to go home for the first time in months.

 **AT NARUTO'S HOUSE A WHILE LATER**

While naruto was running home, he felt the glares and the hateful stares that was following him home but he didn't care he finally had someone to help him and someone who believes in him.

When naruto entered his house, he saw that his house was a mess as usual but on his dining room was a box that had a note attached to it

"dear naruto-kun inside this box will be the tools and the scrolls you need to fulfill your dream, and inside here will be the technique's to be a Shinigami assistant over time you will be given missions from me, if you impress me enough there will be a reward in the end for you. Good luck young Shinigami from the Shinigami or as you know me oblivia getsuyobi.

When naruto finished the letter, he felt overjoyed that someone believed in him not even caring that it was an immortal deity

Naruto looked to the box left to him and opened the lid inside he saw clothing of an assortment of colors but mostly black he also saw scrolls with taijutsu, ninjutsu, bojutsu and others that he would need; it was then he saw the weapon that was given to him by the Shinigami it was a scythe but this scythe was unusual as on the side of it looked to be a demonic eye

When naruto picked it up he heard a voice " _so this is the brat that the Shinigami believes that can do better than kayn huh, I'm not impressed"_ said a voice in naruto's head

Naruto was going to say something in response to the voice when he passed out with the scythe in his hand.

When naruto woke up he heard the sound of dripping water when he looked around he saw the sewer walls and the first thing he thought was " _well shit how did I get here?"_

 **End**

 **(a/n:** **ok so this was shorter then I planned and I felt like this had more details than excitement and I'm sorry I did this because …. well the boy must get his gear but let me tell you this for those who play league of legends I'm talking about kayn's scythe he came out just in time for this story for those who don't know who kayn is just put his name into google and look at the images. So, leave reviews, favorites and stuff very likely that if you leave good advice it will end up in the story**


End file.
